Suitcases, briefcases, and other hand carried luggage are generally manufactured in a variety of sizes and volumes. Collapsible suitcases, wherein it is possible to remove one or more walls of the suitcase for convenience in transportation, are known. These suitcases may include walls which are retained in place by friction, or those retained within grooves defined in the outer frame. See, for example, GB 2,079,255A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,468, and DE 26 15 447. These cases can all be collapsed, but none of them is adapted to be expanded beyond a single basic size, in case of need.
There are also known briefcases having several walls folded in accordion folds which are capable of flattening out when the case is filled so as to increase the volume therein. These folds are a weak point of the case, the case not having a substantially rigid central portion for carrying objects.